The present invention relates generally to clutch/brake units and more particularly to a new and improved clutch/brake unit of the type shown in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,898, issued to applicant on Oct. 10, 1972. More specifically, the improved clutch/brake unit has an improved modular heat exchanger unit for attachment thereto, along with an improved flywheel brake for braking of the device.
The clutch/brake unit of the present invention is specifically designed to have cooling oil circulating through the unit to cool the unit, which oil must be fed into a heat exchanger to cool the oil and prevent the unit from overheating. In the past the heat exchange was generally performed at a reservoir station fed by several units. The present invention has as one object thereof to provide a modular heat exchanger capable of cooling the oil from a clutch/brake unit as identified above and returning it to the unit at a suitable operating temperature.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a modular heat exchanger with cooling fluid, such as water, lowering the temperature of the oil, while also providing controls for the water flow so that the water flow may be halted for periods of time when it is not needed, i.e. when the oil is not at a temperature at which it needs to be cooled by the cooling fluid. As part of this object, cost savings are also advantageously included in not wasting energy in cooling some fluid which is not performing its intended function.
A further object of the present invention is to provide sensing means for controlling the water flow that is responsive directly to the temperature of the oil. Another object is to include a control to shut off the entire clutch/brake unit master control if the oil temperature rises to a level wherein damage to the unit is possible and keeps the unit shut off until the oil cools below a desired temperature.
Another object is to provide flow controls in the oil lines of the heat exchanger to maintain a desired operating pressure and flow through the heat exchanger.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a flywheel brake which can be readily pneumatically controlled with a minimum of complicated parts.
Other objects and advantages of the instant invention will be apparent from the following specification, claims and drawings.